Undying Loyalty
The ability to remain completely loyal until the very end. Sub-power of Indomitable Will. Also Called *Absolute Companionship/Friendship/Loyalty *Boundless Loyalty *Loyal Embodiment *Loyal to the End *Loyalty Embodiment *The Loyal Knight *The Loyal One *Unquestionable Loyalty Capabilities User can remain completely loyal until the very end, either using it on others, making them completely willing to protect and never abandoning the user or use this on themselves, making them unable to abandon or betray their loved ones if they're ever in need. Applications *Create an army of soldiers who will never abandon or deceive you. *Make a friend who will never leave you. *Protect yourself from certain mental manipulation powers such as Hypnosis. *Magnetic Friendship Associations *May extend into Guardianship *Indomitable Will *Loyalty Based Power Bestowal *Loyalty Empowerment *Strong Heart *Strong Soul *Obsession Empowerment Limitations *May be swayed by mental manipulators who force a loyalty-based decision (i.e. Choosing to save your friends or your hometown from certain destruction) *Soldiers may only be loyal to the user, so they will abandon the user's friends to protect them in combat. *May only be loyal to one person. *Loyalty can be corrupted and/or taken advantage of. *Loyalty could lead to overprotective then certainly an uncontrollable urge to kill out of protective and loyalty. Known Users See Also: Undying Loyalty. Gallery Rider (Fate Zero) Army of the king.gif|Rider (Fate/Zero) possesses Ionioi Hetairoi also known as the Army of the king which was created from absolute undying loyalty of his soldiers to follow him for all eternity. Death Eater Bellatrix.png|Bellatrix Lestrange’s (Harry Potter) obsession of Lord Voldemort led her to become the most loyal of his Death Eaters. Bellatrix trained under the Dark Lord himself and was his best lieutenant. euclid 1.png|Euclid (Highschool DxD) is extremely loyal to Satan Lucifer, the loyalty also extends to Lucifer's son Rizevim. Sona's_Peerage_New_Op.jpg|The Student Council (Highschool DxD) aka Sona Sitri's Peerage is loyal to their King to point where each of them follow all her orders without question… Saji fighting Walburga.jpg|…Genshirou Saji possibly the most loyal among her peerage is willing to surrender his own life and fight far stronger opponents to make her dreams a reality. Rias'_Peerage.jpg|Occult Research Club (Highschool DxD) aka Rias Gremory's Peerage is composed of members all saved by their King causing them to be immensely loyal towards Rias… Issei H.jpg|…the most loyal is Issei Hyoudou, an individual willing to fight for his King to bitter end and has proven numbers of times during many life-and-death situations. Phantom’s Friend.jpeg|Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) has known Phantom the majority of his life and is his most loyal soldier. He even accepted the Zombie Tattoo to stay with his captain for eternity and shares his ideals of the world. Peta is the only one Phantom considers a friend. File:Kisame_committing_suicide.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) loyally believes in protecting info, going as far as to slay comrades, his master, and even himself to achieve it. Itachi.gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) inadvertently trapped himself in Kotoamatsukami, which forces its target to follow the caster's orders and neutralizes all other forms of control, compelling him to protect Konoha and freeing him from Kabuto's Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation/Edo Tensei. The Straw Hats One Piece.gif|The Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece)... Zoro's Loyalty (One Piece).gif|...Roronoa Zoro’s allegiance to Luffy goes as far as to gamble his own life and dream to save his captain’s... EnkiduGO.png|Enkidu's (TYPE-MOON) loyalty to Gilgamesh is so legendary and undying that even after being tormented by and being struck down by the gods, his loyalty didn't waver in the slightest. The Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|The Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) possess absolute faith and unwavering loyalty towards their captain and leader, Shin... Den Yuu's Loyalty Kingdom.png|...that they're willling to use their themselves as shields. Ko zen, the Belove Gramps of the Gaku Ka Unit Kingdom.png|Having raised his lord, Mou Ten since the day he was born, Ko Zen (Kingdom) was so unflinchingly loyal to the young commander that he... Ko Zen's Oath 1 Kingdom.png|...fellowed him into the battefield and became the Adjutant and Left Hand of the Gaku Ka Unit... Ko Zen's Oath 2 Kingdom.png|...and stood before the monstrous Bushin, Hou Ken even while on the brink of death. Gyou' Un Kingdom.jpg|Gyou' Un (Kingdom) possessed such unwavering loyality to his master, Rin Shou Jo of Three Great Heavens of Zhao, that he swore on his deathbed that he wouldn't follow the Great General into death. Chou Ga Ryuu, the Shield of Rin Shou Jo Kingdom.jpg|Like Gyou'Un, Chou Ga Ryuu, the Shield of Rin Shou Jo (Kingdom) possessed such unwavering loyality to his master, Rin Shou Jo of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao, that he swore on his deathbed that he wouldn't follow the Great General into death. Percy Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson's (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) fatal flaw is loyalty. Athena said he would sacrifice the world to save a friend, she also said that the most dangerous fatal flaws are good in moderation. Hera correctly believed that Percy's loyalty to his friends would keep them together and allow them to complete the Prophecy of Seven. Enyaba .png|Enya/Enyaba/N-Yah Gail the Hag (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Vanilla Ice, the Dark Void JoJo.gif|Vanilla/Cool Ice (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Gardevoir-mega.jpg|Gardevoir (Pokémon) is an exceptionally loyal Pokémon, willing to sacrifice its life for its trainer without hesitation. It's Mega Form is even empowered by the love it has for its trainer. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers